


Storms and Stories

by DovahRah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahRah/pseuds/DovahRah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being afraid of storms and Loki uses that as an excuse to spend time with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The storm woke you up with a panic. Out of all the things you could be afraid of it was thunderstorms.  
You kicked the blankets off and put on your fuzzy slippers that Tony had given you as a "welcome home" present, he gave everyone a pair that came to live at the Avengers Tower. Knowing you wouldn't be able to get back to sleep right away you set out to make some tea, being as quiet as possible. You shook your head, thinking to yourself, "this is ridiculous. I'm here because of what I can do but what good is it being a living sedative if I can't even calm myself."  
All you had to do was touch someone and you could start calming them, it was especially useful with Bruce and Bucky, which is why you were asked to stick around the team. Lately, however, you've been stuck around the tower because Loki was staying there and they wanted to make sure you would be able to defuse a "situation" before it got out of hand. It would be exhausting, as practice with Thor showed, but it could be done. 

You reached the kitchen and noticed there was already a pot of hot water keeping warm on the coffee maker. Taking a quick look around you spotted Loki reading by the windows with a smirk on his face. You grabbed your favorite mug and let your favorite tea steep. It took a little longer than normal because when you would see the flash of lightning you would tense up and brace for the loud thunder, which made Loki laugh, "you would think after living with my brother for so long the thunder would not bother you."  
You rolled your eyes, "I've dealt with storms my whole life, it doesn't make them any less loud or scary." Another flash made you tense up for the thunder.  
"You know, when I was little my mother would always read this story to me when I was too afraid to sleep," Loki held up a closed book. You shuffled a little closer, "do you think I could read it?" You were always searching for something new to read. He dropped the book and gave a cocky smirk, "no, it's in a language I doubt you know."  
He watched as you sighed, frowning and bracing for more thunder.  
"I could read it to you though, I suppose. If you stop that pouting, you humans are so sensitive."

You didn't quite know how to take that last comment but you were tired and just wanted to sit down and drink your tea already. You shuffled over to the couch he was at and sat down, sipping your tea as loud and obnoxiously as possible just to annoy him. The look on his face made you smile but he still didn't move, "I'm sorry, would you please read now?"  
You listened to the story, quietly drinking your tea, trying to focus more on his voice than on the thunder which seemed to get more distant the more Loki read.  
It wasn't long before your eyes grew too heavy to keep open and you were sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke you up from your nap on the couch, "hey, kid, what are you doing sleeping out here?"  
You sat up, rubbing your eyes, "I... I woke up, because of the storm, and came out here to get some tea." You looked around for the cup but couldn't find it, "I must have fallen asleep while reading."  
You spent the majority of the morning with Steve, Bucky, and Bruce. It was mostly just trying to figure out how to help undo the damage. So far you were just a bandaid for him, you could help calm him down when he was having an episode but Bruce was trying to find what triggers him so we could keep Bucky from harming anyone.  
The sky remained threateningly dark and cloudy throughout the day which definitely didn't please you, but you were happy it was quiet.  
Tony liked to tease you, "maybe it's waiting until you're sleeping again. It's funny how you're the only one you can't calm down."  
You sighed, "don't remind me. It's really annoying."

But he was right, the storm had held off until you were in bed and sleeping. Like it was routine you kicked the blankets off to put on your slippers and make yourself a cup of tea. When you reached the kitchen you noticed the pot was full again, you looked over to Loki, "would you like a cup?" You figured it wouldn't hurt to ask and maybe if you were lucky he would offer to read more to you. It really did help you relax, it was a good distraction from the storm.  
He didn't bother to look up, "no thank you."  
You finished making your tea, looking at him before slowly making your way towards your room. He waited until you made a few steps, "you can join me again, if you'd like. How did you like the story so far?"  
You felt relieved that he had brought it up, part of you wondered if he had waited to say something just to see if you would. "From what I remember, it's good. I'm sorry I fell asleep while you were reading." You were a bit ashamed.  
"That was the whole point. My mother used to have to reread almost whole chapters because she didn't notice when I'd fall asleep. What part do you remember last?" Loki had smiled when he mentioned his mother, which made you want to smile but also made you feel strange. It was the only time you had really seen him smile that big, he always looks so serious and unhappy.  
You told him about what you could remember and he nodded, opening the book to the page so he could continue. You still cringed when you would see the flashes, waiting for the loud boom, but you were happy that he didn't comment on it.  
It wasn't long again before your eyes were too heavy to keep open and you were sleeping.

 

Loki had kept an eye on you every paragraph, watching you struggle to keep your eyes open as your breathing got deeper and slower. He made his voice softer and quieter until your eyes didn't open again. "Y/N?" He questioned, wanting to see for sure if you were awake or asleep. When you didn't answer he chuckled to himself, "at this rate it'll take us months to finish the book." He pulled a blanket from the back of another couch and covered you up, "until next time."  
He took a last look to study your resting features before taking your empty mug to the sink and heading to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the kudos and kind words!  
> You're all beautiful flowers and I love you!

The next few days went by without so much as a drop of rain, which was fine with you. 

You knew you got to see a side of Loki that nobody else got to see. He had been at the tower for a little over a month and he didn't speak to anyone, he just sat and read. You had attempted to make small talk a couple times before, only to be ignored, but you still always greeted him when you walked into the room and he was there.  
There wasn't much of a change between you two after that. You would greet him, only now he would look up from his book to nod at you and return to reading, and that would be it. It didn't bother you much and you went about your daily business as usual, not giving any more thought to what time you spent together.

 

Little did you know, the sudden lack of your company was bothering Loki

He would sit on the couch and watch you pass through to your next destination, wondering if you'd ever ask to hear the rest of the story. He supposed he could bring it up first but that went against everything he believed. He hated the people on this realm, actually happy that they all ignored him. It annoyed him at first when you would try to talk to him, he ignored you but you still always made your presence known by greeting him.

He had assumed it was territorial, just trying to let him know you were there and that he couldn't just pretend no body else existed. That assumption was wrong, the tone of your voice was always friendly and after watching you for a while he learned you were more passive. He wasn't sure what it was you did around here, the others were sent to missions while you mainly stayed around a few people. There was a conversation he overheard between Natasha and Tony once, he was getting frustrated with his recent invention and she asked if she needed to grab you. Still no idea how you could help.

He listed the choices in his head.  
He could wait for the next storm, which could take longer than he'd like. He could just talk to you, which he wasn't sure he was ready to just yet. Or he could go visit his brother.  
The last option, though he'd still have to ask someone for help, was the only way to get what he wanted and in a short amount of time.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki had waited until night to go see Thor, he had to convince himself this was still the best option. He knocked on the door and almost instantly the door opened.  
"Ah, brother, what a surprise! What's on your mind?" Thor already had a smile that Loki couldn't stand, it was almost enough to make him call this off. 

"I need a favor, but you can't ask me why. Could you make it storm tonight?" Loki was looking anywhere but his brother's face

Thor took a moment to think, obviously wanting to ask why but not wanting to ruin the fact that his brother was actually opening up and talking, "I suppose there's no harm in it. Consider it done."

Loki thanked him and went on his way, returning to his room until later when he would hear the thunder. 

That night as you were getting out of the shower before bed you heard a rumble in the distance. Sighing, you knew it was pointless to even try at this point. You shuffled in to your room to get dressed and heard the door across from yours open, light foot steps quickly making their way down the hall. You finished up, putting on your slippers and quickly made your way in to the kitchen. 

Before you walked around the corner you could hear water being poured in to the machine, so you took a peak. It was Loki, he was starting the hot water for you. You smiled and made your presence known, "so why make the hot water if you don't use it for tea?" He spun around, a slight red on his cheeks, "uh, well, tonight I decided I do want some." You nodded, "sure but I thought you hated all things in this realm. I mean, just last month we finally found a food you don't argue with having. And the only thing you drink here is water, even that you complain is 'too chemically', whatever that means." 

He rolled his eyes, "because of that sass you now have to make my tea for me." You didn't have much time to argue because he was already sitting on the couch with the book ready to be read. The fact that he picked up your shared book made you feel better already.  
You started making two identical cups of tea, not bothering to ask how he'd like his.  
Loki cleared his throat, "actually, to be honest, I enjoyed getting the water started for you. I know I'm not exactly welcome here. You never seemed to treat me like I wasn't though, you are a kind person. It reminds me a bit of the kindness in my mother."

You brought the teas to the couch and handed him his, watching with hopeful eyes that he would like it. He sipped it and stared at the liquids inside, "it's actually quite good." That earned a big grin from you.  
He picked up the book but before he could open it you set your hand on the cover, "Loki, would you tell me more about your realm? About your mom?"  
He shot a surprised glance at you, "had Thor not told you enough?"  
You giggled, "you of all people should know Thor's stories. They're all so extreme, I think he's over exaggerated a bit. I want to hear your side of things."


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was excited by the thought that you had wanted to hear his side of things but he wasn't sure he really wanted to open up like that. He held his relationship with his mother very close to his heart and didn't want anyone to see a weakness in himself.  
"How about if we can get through three more chapters I will tell you a little bit about my life and my mother."

You sighed, "fine, but don't try any tricks. Three chapters and that's it."

He smiled, "I promise l will stay true to my word."  
He opened up the book and you scooted closer to him so you could see the pages. You knew you couldn't read what was written but you had hoped that they would have some indication for a new chapter so you could keep track.

Loki didn't say anything about the decreased space between the two of you, in fact he took a deep breath and you noticed his shoulders dropped into a more relaxed position. He started reading out loud and you tried to guess what words on the page matched what he was saying.

After the first chapter you still couldn't figure out any of the words and started to feel your eyes burn. You really didn't want to fall asleep so you fought it as much as you could, even switching positions to try to keep yourself awake. You were able to make it through the second chapter when Loki laughed, "this is the most we've been able to get through without you passing out."

You rolled your eyes, fighting through another yawn, "yeah, yeah. I'm determined to know more about you." You smiled but deep down you didn't think you couldn't make it.

He continued to read. You still looked over his arm to see the book but after the fourth paragraph you felt your eyes shutting again. You struggled, opening them and skimming to try to find where he was reading at but after you lost track you knew you had lost your fight. Your eyes closed again and you head slowly dropped on to Loki's shoulder.

 

Loki was surprised when your head touched him. He didn't know what to do at that point, should he stay there and let you rest or risk waking you up to move? He closed the book and sat there quietly, he didn't have anything he needed to be doing so he saw no harm in letting you sleep for a bit.  
He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but it actually felt kind of nice having the interaction. He let his head sink in to the back of the couch and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have actually like the story so far and may have wanted more  
> I'm sorry this chapter took forever  
> But I hope you like it also!

You woke up at some point in the night to change your position when you realized you were still on the couch.  
When getting up you noticed Loki sleeping there. Your mind was silent as the sight was still being processed. A few quick seconds brought a blush to your face, you had fallen asleep on Loki and he didn't even move you. He fell asleep with you.

You knew he had to have been warming up to you but never in your life did you think he'd be that comfortable around you. 

"It makes sense, I mean, that IS my one power. He probably just got too calm and dozed off or something," you tried to tell yourself, now in your room. "But, that never happens unintentionally. I always have to focus so intensely to have that effect on someone, and a God would surely need more attention for that."  
You were pacing back and forth trying to defend the actions. It left you slightly amused and happy, but it was also inappropriate. You knew if anyone else had caught you it'd probably seem like you two were a lot closer than you actually were.  
But did that seem like such a bad thing? Not to you.  
Part of you wanted to be closer to him, he intrigued you from the first day you met him and you'd be lying if you said you didn't find him attractive.  
Part of you was terrified though. You could never forget the destruction he caused, the innocent people he's killed. Just a year ago he was the enemy and you would have had to fight for your life against him.  
Yet there you were, cuddling up to a well known murderer as he read you a story to help you through the storms.

You caught yourself smiling at that. You liked that side of him, you wondered if there could be even more than this. Maybe you two could be good friends one day.

"Or maybe he fell asleep by accident and I'm thinking too much into it."  
You groaned and fell face first into your bed, not moving until you woke up hours later.

You went about your day as you normally would only this time you would steal glances at Loki, blushing when he'd catch you. You'd hurry off on to your next task, which was almost always paperwork for Tony. Tonight at dinner, however, the once empty seat designated for Loki was now filled. He didn't join in to any of the discussions, or eat very much. But it made you wonder if it had something to do with last night. When everyone was finished eating you offered to clean up, it was usually a debate turned in to a stupid stick draw, but you were more than happy to have something to do to keep your mind occupied. When everyone started filing out to their rooms you heard a soft voice, "let me help."  
Loki was grabbing dishes with you, helping you carry it all to the sink.  
"So I don't think we got all the way through, but since you can't read while you help, you should just go ahead with your end of the deal and we can finish up my end later," you weren't sure if he'll bite but he smiled.  
"So you'd like to hear more of the story even though it's not storming?"  
You shrugged, "yeah, if you don't mind."

He was standing next to you, an action that would be normal for anyone else to be doing but he caused you to feel anxious.  
"Why were you looking at me all day today?" He finally asked, your face turned red.  
"I... well, I could ask you the same thing, every time I looked at you I caught you looking back." You thought your retort would be enough to end the silly conversation before it started, you really didn't have an excuse.  
"That's simple. You're beautiful and I'm still curious as to what it is you do here. I watch to see if I can figure it out, if you'll do anything that will finally tell me. And your looks are just a perk."

Your mouth went dry and a glass slipped out of your hand, falling towards the sink. Loki caught it before it could hit anything and handed it back to you, "I take it you weren't expecting me to have an answer?"  
You finished the glass, "I can show you what I do here. I just didn't think you'd like it. I calm people. I just need to touch them and it's like an instant sedative."  
He was still smiling, "changing the subject? That's fine. You don't have to answer my question if you don't want to."  
You both stood in silence washing more dishes before he spoke again.  
This time telling you about his home life, more so about how barbaric and crazy Thor was and how he'd have to tag along every time.

"Don't get me wrong, I love a good battle, but I was always constantly checking to make sure Thor didn't get himself killed."

You giggled, "I can't imagine you being a protective little brother."

He went on to share more stories, before you knew it it was already early in the morning. You yawned, "I didn't realize how much time had passed."  
He nodded, "so now that I've shared my stories, will you show me first hand what it is you do here?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, it's just that when I do what I do I need someone upset, stressed, angry" you spoke softly. It's not like you could show him if he was already calm.

"We can always go poke the bear," his smile almost convinced you. "I am NOT upsetting Bruce, he's wonderful. I'm definitely not fond of the other guy and the more he stays away the happier we all are." 

It must have been fate because at that moment Tony stomped in to the kitchen, yanking the cupboard door open and then slamming it after grabbing a cup. He muttered profanities under his breath and poured what was enough coffee grounds to energize an elephant into the machine and turned it on. You raised a brow, "you're up early." He whipped around to face you, "up? Up early? I never went to sleep! Here I am sitting in the lab for 10 hours because I'm THIS CLOSE," he held his fingers about an inch apart for reference, "TO FINDING THE PROBLEM IN THE NEW SUIT. WHY DOES IT KEEP LOCKING UP? WHY? I THINK I FIND THE PROBLEM AND IT'S NOT IT. NO. NOT IT, SO I'M BACK TO BEING THIS CLOSE," again with the fingers, "FOR 10 HOURS. 10." He turned around again muttering while he poured the coffee into his cup. You stood up quietly and tiptoed over, he didn't seem to notice until your index fingers touched his temples. Tony's shoulders immediately relaxed and he let in a deep breath, exhaling and dropping his chin to his chest. He stood there in a trance, breathing deeply until you removed your fingers. He turned to face you, the bags under his eyes more visible, "I guess the problem will still be here this evening, I should probably try to sleep. Maybe rest will help me think more clearly." 

You grabbed the cup from him, "good idea because I'm almost positive this would have killed you." You poured it in the sink and gave him a smile, "you better march straight to bed, no stopping in the lab." He was ready to bring up a "what if" when you put you finger to his lip, "nope, none of that, if you get an idea of what's wrong you write it down and check it out later. Sleep, Tony. Brains need sleep." He rolled his eyes, "yes, mom" then he was off to his room 

"So you brainwash people?" Loki asked, standing up. You laughed, "no, most of that was my amazing persuasive skills. I sedate. Tony likes to joke that my field name should be Xanax." 

Both of you walked down the hall towards the bedrooms, "so what is your field name?" A yawn escaped you, "I'm not out on the field much. So I don't really have a set name. Usually I'm asked for by name, expect for Tony and his joke. Sometimes Nat calls me Zen." He stopped, "Zen. It's nice. Now, brains need sleep." He was pulling your own line on you. You smiled, "you're the one that kept me up all night." Right on cue Clint came out of his room, "whoa now, I don't need to know what goes on behind these closed doors." 

Your face turned red but Loki didn't miss a beat, "nothing to worry about there. It was in the kitchen and then the living room. I'd stay off the blue couch." His eyes never leaving yours. You were sure if you blushed anymore there would be no blood left in the rest of your body, "he's joking, Clint. Nothing happened, we just talked all night." 

Clint took a moment to look the two of you over, "some might say that's even worse. Just be careful, kid. " He whispered the warning to you but still just loud enough for Loki to hear. You sighed, "always with the 'kid'. Don't these people realize I'm not that much younger than they are?" You attempted to direct the conversation but Loki brought it back, "he still doesn't like me. " 

"To be fair, you did brainwash him with not so fun intentions. I think there's really only two people here that actually trust you. The rest just tolerate, some better than others. " You hoped he wouldn't think too much into it anymore, there was nothing he could do at this point but let time run its course. "Who are the two people?" He asked with a smile. "What?" You were pulled from your thought. 

"The two people that trust me, who are they?" 

You cleared your throat, "well, you know, of course there's Thor," a pause, he was really going to make you say it, "and.... well...." You waited, no idea why but you were starting to feel uncomfortable. His eyes burning holes into where yours should be. 

"Well?" The nudge came out in a deeper, darker tone. One that made your stomach drop and turn. Your heart beat accelerated, "me." 

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Maybe Clint is right, perhaps you should be careful." The tone was the same but it was hushed. Panic almost set in when he cracked a smile. You exhaled a deep breath you didn't realize you were holding, "don't you ever, EVER do that again!" You slapped his arm, half playful but half really upset with him. "You scared me," you admitted without knowing why, "I don't want to be afraid of you, Loki." 

Loki looked surprised, "aren't you though? " You shook your head, "no. I was never afraid. I was alert. But never afraid. Until that stunt." You faced him again and he apologized, "I am the God of Mischief though." 

"Yeah, yeah. I need to get to sleep," you gave him a smile to let him know you weren't really mad. "Right, because I've kept you up all night," he winked. Of course the blush would come back. You opened the door but before you slipped inside he grabbed your hand and pulled you back. "Just so you know," he brushed a stray strand of hair out of your face, "I don't want you to be afraid of me either. " 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s been forever!   
> I’m still alive! I hope there’s someone out there still interested!

His hand was resting on your cheek, his emerald eyes held your own y/c eyes locked in a longing gaze. Your face was much closer to his than it has ever been and you could feel a tension between your two bodies. He whispered your name, waiting for a response and closing the distance slightly more. Eyes still locked, you finally found the breath for a reply, “yeah?”  
The space was almost nothing between you, another knot formed deep in your stomach but this time it was different, his scent intoxicating you. It wasn’t a store bought scent, this was his natural smell and it was delicious. You licked your lips, waiting for what was about to happen next. There was a pause while he brushed his thumb over your cheekbone and finally left your gaze to study your face. He watched your tongue spread your lips ever so slightly and he noticed your pupils growing in size, he didn’t know what he was feeling right now and he wasn’t sure where to go from here so rested his forehead on yours, “good night.”

All too quick, he turned and opened his door across from yours and shut it. You stood there, heart beating rapidly and breathless, for a moment before regaining your thoughts and shutting yourself in your room.  
“What the fuck just happened...” you were left wondering, back resting against your door. You had never felt like this, your knees were weak and your hands were shaking.

It took more effort than you’d care for just to make it to the bed and set your alarm, “Tony will probably be awake with the sun. That really doesn’t leave me much time to sleep, four hours... I really need to fix this sleep schedule.”  
Your head hit the pillow hard but as heavy as your eyelids felt your mind would not stop thinking about what had just happened. The way you felt like Loki was looking into your soul, his smell, and that god damned voice. The beating pace in your chest picked up again as you imagined what could have happened. His thumb gliding over your skin, how intimate it felt, you shivered. It wasn’t on your mind at the time but now you couldn’t stop thinking about the tension you could feel. Realizing now how badly you want to be next to him again.  
Slightly annoyed now, “who does he think he is? What was that all about?!”  
A groan escaped as you brought a pillow down on your face to block out the world and hopefully find enough peace for a nap.

 

Loki has shut the door behind him and took a deep breath, “what am I doing?”  
He opened his window for fresh air and stared into the sky, “mother, I do believe you’d like this one. She is like no other.”  
There was silence tonight, not even sirens, his head dropped slowly with his eyes closed. How could one human make him feel as though he’d never need anything else in all the realms to be happy?  
All these sleepless night trying to figure out her motives and why she continued to waste her energy on him when he clearly didn’t care to create a conversation with her. He laughed to himself, thinking about how he would move your items just so he could come to the rescue when you’d ask everyone if they’ve seen where it was. How you always have the biggest smile and thank him without a clue that he was the reason it was out of place. He couldn’t believe that he’d look for excuses to share a few words with you and now he’s having full discussions with ease. 

That moment in the hallway was something else though. The betrayal he found in your eyes when he played his trick was something he never wanted to see again.  
Normally there wasn’t an issue betraying someone, playing malicious pranks, but you brought an entirely new feeling to him. The need to protect something so pure.  
You didn’t even fight people, for fucks sake. You mended the soul. Someone that spends their free time helping others find peace and he had made you doubt what you should be feeling next to him. He made you fear him.  
That look in your eyes is what made him NEED to stop you from going at that moment, there was no way he had wanted you to go to bed thinking that he was still a monster not to be trusted, someone that wouldn’t think twice about putting others in danger for his own gain.   
Little did he know that needing to give you reassurance was harder than he could imagine. 

Other than when you fell asleep on his shoulder, there wasn’t physical contact between you two. So grabbing you to keep you with him was something that felt so foreign but so right.  
He brushed the hair out of your face to get a better look into your eyes but the backs of his fingers grazed your skin and he found himself wanted to feel more.   
Your skin so soft under his palm.  
He wanted so desperately to apologize but apologies were never his thing and realizing how close he had actually pulled you to him had been a big distraction.   
He could see a whole new look in your eyes, lust. He knew that this physical contact was just as new and exciting to you as it was to him. He found himself questioning if your lips were as soft as your cheek, having to stop himself from feeling it with his thumb as he brushed it along your cheek.  
It wasn’t the fear of being inappropriate that stopped him but the fear of not being able to keep himself from finding out how soft lips would feel against his own.   
As his fingers drifted to your jawbone his forehead was resting on yours.  
If he didn’t escape now there would be no controlling himself. 

Loki went to sleep, yet another smile because of the extraordinary girl is this ordinary world.


End file.
